


here comes the rush

by GlitterDwarf



Series: How to Heal: After Hours [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, SMAU Bonus Fic, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterDwarf/pseuds/GlitterDwarf
Summary: Audra was back to biting her lip, but this time it was clearly from pity. Look at the dumbass gay, Audra was probably thinking. So sad.Kay opened and closed her mouth. Stared. Held her breath. Opened and closed her mouth a few more times. She was the queen of Being Smooth. The paragon of Pussy Slaying. The pinnacle of silicon pipe laying.She was Kay “McCallMeDaddy” McCall, pint-sized stud, lesbian disaster, finally bested by a tall femme. It was her destiny, probably.
Relationships: Kay McCall/Audra Phillips
Series: How to Heal: After Hours [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008495
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	here comes the rush

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I had SO MUCH FUN fleshing out the burgeoning relationship of Kay and Audra that is taking place in my current IT Twitter SMAU, [How to Heal.](https://twitter.com/howtohealau) While this could be read out of context (if you just really want to enjoy some girls??) it might make more sense if you've read the plethora of content that comes before this moment. 
> 
> With a ridiculous amount of love, affection, and THANK YOUUUUU to my sweet love [Madeleine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manycoloureddays) who beta'd this for me. She is a fantastic author herself WHOSE TASTE I TRUST ABOVE ALL OTHERS. She has TWO SMAUs of her own that NEED to be followed: [Being Losers](https://twitter.com/beinglosersau) and the brand new [Lavender for Luck](https://twitter.com/lavenderluckau), which she is co-authoring with [Ree!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reechie/pseuds/reechie)
> 
> Just like in the vast majority of fandoms, it's hard to find WLW content, and only more difficult when the main case is six dudes and one laydee. That's why, when I started my second SMAU, I wanted to make Kaudra one of the main ships that is central to the fic. It has taken these two a long time to get here, and they have a LOT ahead of them, but I hope you enjoy this little slice of their life.
> 
> Title is from "Closer" by Tegan and Sara because. Uh. Who needs to be original??? Not me

One breath in. Hold it. Count to five, let it out. It’s fine. It’s fine! _Sure_ , Kay thought, _you just basically admitted, out loud, to Audra that you have gigantic, gay feelings for her, but it’s fine._

_Probably._

_Also, she’s outside your door, right the fuck now, and she needs help, and you basically just admitted that you have gigantic, gay feelings for her. But it’s... fine._

“Kay, _idiota_ , I can hear you hyperventilating in there.”

 _Fuck_.

“I’m not fucking hyperventilating, drama queen,” Kay groused as she opened the door.

And there she was, as perfect as ever. Audra, so fucking _tall_ and _gorgeous_ , with her tilted, almond eyes, her sharp cheekbones and delicate features, her beautiful, dark hair, her _everything._ Kay was struck with a stubborn wave of regret for every single day that she knew Audra and failed to spend every waking moment worshipping at her feet, making sure that she knew what a goddess she actually was.

Looking up into her eyes though, Kay grew nervous. Over the months she had catalogued so many Audra expressions, first as a co-worker, then as a friend, and then with the single-mindedness of a person with a huge, gay ass crush. She had seen Audra tired, determined, devastated, nervous, joyful, creative, proud, funny, playful, and maybe even, a few treasured times, kind of flirty. Kay had seen Audra laugh so hard that she almost fell down, and she had seen her so still and quiet with nerves that Kay had wondered if she was still breathing, or if the anxiety finally did her in.

But this look? This was a new one. Audra looked, well. Extremely awake, focused. Kay imagined that this is what baby Audra had looked like while in school, studious and determined to ace her classes. But Kay wasn’t a difficult exam, or a goal, or a grade to be worked for. She was just _Kay._ Which made this manic, focused look on Audra’s face all the more disconcerting.

“Come in?” Kay finally said, a little nervous now, not only for exposing her whole ass in Audra’s texts, but also worried that Audra was coming inside specifically to kick her ass for presuming to be anywhere near on the same level. But, so far so good. Audra merely stepped around Kay, pausing to squeeze her shoulder as she passed, lingering for such a brief moment that Kay couldn’t be sure if it was _real_ or wishful thinking. Time worked differently during a Gay Crisis, Kay reasoned. Moments would expand or they would contact, but it was always, _always_ to cause maximum pain.

Audra shrugged her coat off and, as if her beautiful face, hair, height, and her _everything_ weren’t enough, she had also decided to murder Kay with her outfit choice for the day. She already knew that Audra used her off hours to dress in a much less athletic way, which was normal. Kay herself was wearing workout leggings and a loose, cropped hoodie, perfect for wasting time around the house and texting your hot co-worker some loud ass emotions. Audra, it seemed, had woken up that morning and chosen violence. Her dress was a striking sea green with white, vertical stripes and sweet little sleeves with ruffles on them. However, the overall sweet, bordering on _adorable_ aesthetic was completely decimated by how short the hemline was, skirting to what could generously be described as halfway to Audra’s knees, and with a deep-vee neckline that seemed scientifically designed to make Kay’s eyes fall out of their sockets. It didn’t help that Audra was so _tall_ , so while this dress may have looked a bit more modest on a different body, on her it left miles of bronzed, soft skin open to the eye, further pushing Kay off of the cliff between “acting appropriately” and “acting completely, totally fucking out-of-pocket.”

“Nice place,” Audra said after a moment, mercifully pulling Kay back to reality. She looked around the room, only _almost_ pulling off the illusion of actually meaning it. After all, “nice” was an incredibly relative term in New York City housing. Kay had a one bedroom that would be fit for a dethroned Mouse King but, hey, she didn’t have roommates, which made her a legitimate fucking baller.

“My 20 square feet of apartment is _your_ 20 square feet of apartment, babygirl.”

“Good thing you’re bite sized, huh?” Audra’s eyes were teasing when they found Kay’s again, which was... disconcerting.

“Excuse you, we prefer the term ‘Fun Size,’ thank you very much,” Kay volleyed back. She wasn’t prepared for the way Audra‘s gaze swept her up and down, as Audra finally stopped moving to lean against the minuscule kitchen island. Kay had to focus _very hard_ on not immediately glancing down to trace the long, _long_ lines of Audra’s legs, artfully posed in this lean.

“Mmm. I’ll bet.” Audra’s head cocked to the side a little. She bit her lip and stared Kay straight in the face, almost challenging.

God. Kay must have been imagining things. The Gay Crisis can make you crazy, make the yearning more powerful than common sense. Logic. The reality of out-of-your-leagueness. Kay mentally pinched herself, hissing at her treacherous, hopeful heart _she’s just not that into you._

“Hey uh,” Kay stuttered, finally remembering that she was a _host_ and not a _slab of meat to be devoured._ “You mentioned being worried? Or scared? Or something? Did you want to, uh. Did you want to talk about it?”

Audra’s face fell, just a small amount, but enough that Kay recognized it immediately. This was an emotional state she was more used to seeing on the other woman’s face. Worry. Anxiety. And every single time it made Kay want to put her fists up and fight the entire goddamn world just to make Audra smile again.

“Nah, not really,” Audra sniffed.

“Oh, cool, cool cool cool. Yeah no rush, babygirl, just uh. Just be yourself and talk about shit when you’re ready. Or whatever. You know, you’re. Uh. You’re smart. You know what’s best for you. Just. Yeah. No pressure.”

Kay delivered this humiliating speech over several starts and stops while navigating her excruciatingly small living room in the most casual, unaffected way she could manage (which is to say: looking like the biggest damn fool on the planet). She eventually stopped in front of her own fridge, trying to lean against it in a sexy, alluring way, but probably looking more like a scared, 10 year old boy trying to pick up a girl for the first time. Audra was back to biting her lip, but this time it was _clearly_ from pity. _Look at the dumbass gay,_ Audra was probably thinking. _So sad._

Kay opened and closed her mouth. Stared. Held her breath. Opened and closed her mouth a few more times. She was the queen of Being Smooth. The paragon of Pussy Slaying. The pinnacle of silicon pipe laying.

She was Kay “McCallMeDaddy” McCall, pint-sized stud, lesbian disaster, finally bested by a tall femme. It was her destiny, probably.

“So do you want some water? Or...food? I have...food. In stock. In my house.”

Future generations of sapphics would travel here, to this spot. They would reverently touch the ground where Kay once stood, wince, and whisper “something terrible happened here.”

Audra just smiled a little and bit her lip again, but didn’t move from her spot. “No thank you.”

“Cool cool cool.” Kay brought her thumb and pointer finger up to cup her own chin and pull down on her bottom lip, her thinking stance. She looked around the living room first, then turned in the kitchen to contemplate what else was in there that she could possibly use to take care of Audra, or at the very least entertain her. “I think that I have some Henny somewhere? Bottle might be dusty. Definitely have some tequila. Is it a drown your sorrows kind of night or—“

She had just turned back around when Audra was suddenly there, right in front of her, backing her up against Kay’s refrigerator. Kay sucked in a surprised breath in the half of a second she had before Audra cupped Kay’s jaw and leaned down, pressing their mouths together.

The kiss wasn’t much. The angle was slightly wrong, their mouths pressed too tightly to be comfortable. It was quick, it was dry, it was scared.

It was the best, most exciting kiss of Kay’s life, sadly. Because it was _her._

Audra pulled back after only a few moments, her brown eyes ricocheting back and forth between Kay’s, searching for something unspoken.

“Is this okay?” Audra finally whispered. Kay choked on a laugh, sputtering in a way that she knew was the opposite of sexy, but the question was just too fucking _funny_.

“Are you shitting me? Yes. Yeah. Of course. It’s fucking great. It’s—“

That’s as far as Kay was able to get before Audra descended on her. This time everything was _right_. Their mouths opened almost immediately, tongues sliding alongside each other in the same excited, eager way they often spoke to each other. Kay finally took advantage of her position to run her hands along Audra’s sides, her hips, her shoulders, her lower back. She was so _tall_ and solid, muscle and strength in abundance to balance out her elegance and poise. It was an intoxicating combination, even better when Kay was pulling her closer, dragging her down to ride Kay’s offered leg. Audra groaned into Kay’s mouth at the first press of her pelvis to Kay’s thigh, immediately rocking against it just a little. _Achingly_ sexy.

It was a lot all at once, and Kay trembled to think of the implications. Maybe she was taking advantage of Audra? She _told_ Kay that something was going on, that something was wrong. She was emotionally vulnerable and here Kay was, pulling her down by the hips to grind into her leg like a creep. Kay pulled back and stared into Audra’s eyes.

“Are you sure you don’t need some water?”

Audra looked confused for a second, then laughed, a little deliriously.

“No?”

“Food? Do I need to feed you?”

“Is this a sexy question or a legit question?”

“Legit.”

Audra rolled her eyes and resumed rocking onto Kay’s thigh, making them both suck in a hard breath.

“It’s real fuckin’ cute that we can bond over being _Mexicana_ but I would _really,_ ” an especially drawn out thrust here, “appreciate it if you could stop being so _tía_ right now.”

“Yeah,” Kay mumbled through gritted teeth. She was pressing her leg back up to match, hands pressed hard against Audra’s lower back, guiding her down. But. Wait. “Are you sure though?”

Audra growled, then moved her hands. One pressed into the fridge right next to Kay’s head, the other grasped Kay by the hip, _hard._

“Kay. I swear to fucking _God_ that I will suck all the moisture from your goddamn body if I need anything. I don’t need water. I don’t need food. I just. Need. You.”

And, well. Who was Kay to deny her _princesa_ anything she could ever ask for.

“I’m down, if you’re down.”

Audra barked out a laugh at this, cupping Kay’s jaw in one hand and smiling at her.

“Well, duh,” she laughed, thumb stroking along Kay’s cheek bone.

“I don’t know!” Kay groaned. “You have a lot of options out there.”

Audra scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Shut up.”

“It’s true!” Kay’s thumbs stroked gently against Audra’s hips, where they resettled after the two of them had stopped dry humping against her goddamn fridge, _what the fuck_. She struggled to maintain eye contact with Audra, who was looking down at her with what Kay could now identify as open hunger. “You’re perfect. Lots of people are interested.”

Audra’s hand tightened on Kay’s jaw, more in reflex than with intent. “No.”

Kay huffed out a laugh. The jaw thing was...really nice, actually, and it was a little hard to focus. “That’s fine. As long as you keep believing that, it makes it easier for me to trick you into being with me.”

In response, Audra fixed her with a withering look that so clearly said, _idiota_. “Pfft, ‘trick me.’”

“Okay, if you insist,” Kay laughed. “I’ll trick you.”

“I’m gonna fight you.”

Kay leaned into Audra’s hand at her jaw, practically vibrating with want when Audra pressed back, just a little bit harder. “I’ll love it.”

“I know.”

There was no more resisting the pull after that. Kay surrendered to the natural force of Audra, the sweeping, powerful hurricane that couldn’t help but change everything in her path. Kay found that she had never been happier than in this moment, resolutely accepting of whatever destruction was to come. It would be worth it.

They stumbled down the short hall together. Kay was surprised at the sheer amount of times she could trip across the incredibly tiny distance between the kitchen and her bedroom, but in her defense Audra was very sexy, hands pulling at Kay's clothes immediately and running across her abs, up her sides, until Kay's knees felt weaker than they had ever felt. She sent out a silent "fuck you" at Corazón, who had laughed at how, when it came to Audra, Kay's game left the fuckin' chat. Kay already knew she was right, but the message was really hitting home with every missed step, every time Kay's desperation to feel everything Audra was giving her caused both of them to trip on nothing at all.

Audra didn't seem to mind, though, which was confusing. She only smiled against Kay's mouth, quietly laughing, before remembering what she was doing and doubling down on driving Kay absolutely fucking batshit insane. She would bite Kay's lip, or squeeze Kay's ribs, thumb very lightly grazing the spot where stomach starts to become tits, or even just make a particularly delicious noise in the space between their mouths. This would make Kay trip, and the cycle would start over.

It was frustrating. It was maddening. It was discouraging, and made Kay wonder if she would ever again have even an ounce of game.

It was the best fucking thing Kay had ever experienced, and she hoped to fucking God that this wouldn't be the only time.

By the time they finally made it to Kay's bedroom (the only other room in the apartment besides the bathroom, thankfully, so the chances of fucking up the navigation were minimal, which suited Kay in her current fucked-up, pussy-drunk state) Audra had stopped thumbing teasingly under Kay's tits. She had graduated to full on, hands-on, no-questions-here, feeling Kay up. The slide of her palm against Kay's chest, still fully covered with an extreme-control sports bra, already felt like too much. She started to worry about how the fuck she was going to survive this encounter without spontaneously combusting. Her funeral would be lit, naturally. Richie would give a 90-minute roast, his most successful attempt at stand-up to date. Her tombstone would read, "Couldn't make it past second base with the hottest girl in the world. F's in the chat." Maybe Audra would show up, with a new boo who could actually handle her. Good for them! She wasn't bitter, she was dead.

"Get it off," Audra was whining against Kay's mouth, giggling as she pushed up on Kay's oversized hoodie. It took a little bit of creative maneuvering (and Kay convincing Audra that, no, it was fine for their mouths to not be connected for a moment) but soon Kay was very shirtless. Before she even had time to worry about whether or not Audra would like it, Audra was groaning quietly and touching freely, palm sliding up Kay's abs as she sucked in a sharp breath.

“Hot.” This was her final word on the matter. And honestly? It was all that Kay needed to know. “Let’s get on the fucking bed.”

“Yeah, we can,” Kay started, sounding a little strangled, mouth dry despite the _tongue-fucking_. “We can do that.”

Audra’s responding giggle as she walked them both backwards toward the bed, hands gripping Kay’s hips to drag her along. In Kay’s ears, the music of Audra’s laughter–and thus, the evidence that she was having a great time–sounded like _angels_ fucking _singing_ and _rejoicing_ and _fucking each other_ , probably. She sat down on the bed and pulled Kay in to stand between her open legs. “You’re so fucking cute, dude.”

“Really?” Kay huffed out a laugh at this. “I don’t get that a lot.”

“Ohhhh.” Audra’s tone was teasing, her eyebrow cocked. “Is it because they’re always like ‘ _oh, Kay, you’re so strong and sexy and suave._ ’”

“Maybe,” Kay said, biting her lip and looking down at Audra, cocking her own eyebrow in a way that made most girl’s panties immediately drop. “How _you_ feelin’ about that?”

Audra made a thoughtful noise, hands tightening on Kay’s hips. “Maybe they just don’t know you like I do.”

“Oh, you know me?”

“Yeah, Kay, I _know you._ ”

“How you know me?”

“I know you’re about to make some cute fuckin’ noises.”

“Wh–”

This is as far as Kay got before Audra’s grip on her hips tightened in a way that meant “oops, Kay, you fucked up.” Mere milliseconds later, her feet left the ground as she was tossed bodily onto the bed, flipped around in the process to land face-up.

And, yeah, the loud _squeak_ she let out _could_ have been classified as cute. To some. Maybe. Audra sure looked like she enjoyed it, grinning as she climbed over Kay on her hands and knees.

“Told you,” she said, fucking _winking_ as if Kay wasn’t dead enough. “How _you_ feeling about _that?_ ”

Kay took a moment to gather her thoughts, to synthesize all of the pertinent information. She considered the myriad of words that could describe this moment. Blazingly hot, to be manhandled for once? Surprising, to be _manhandled for once?_ Confusing and delightful and _thrilled_ to be, again, _manhandled for once?_ There was only one word that could encompass all of these things at once.

“Gay.”

Audra snorted, leaning down and bracing herself on her forearms either side of Kay’s head.

“Same.”

There were no words for a while, no room to make them. Audra took and took and _took_ from Kay’s mouth, until Kay was almost convinced that she had decided to give up on being a physical therapist, give up on being an _actress_ and dedicated her life to always kissing Kay. Audra was thorough, tongue moving in small sweeps across Kay’s lips in teasing glances and then exploring in deeper, firm strokes against Kay’s own. She kissed her as though, if she did it enough, she would be rewarded with everything she had ever wanted in life. Kay didn’t know how things would end up for Audra, but she knew that for herself, just this? Just kissing Audra, and carefully, cautiously touching her bare thighs on either side of her own legs? It sure felt like getting everything she had ever wanted.

Soon enough, Audra moved down Kay’s body, which was _good_ , because it gave Kay a chance to actually catch her breath and figure out the right way to look and feel. It was too ambitious, of course, to assume she would actually have the time and _brain space_ to figure this out; she was lost, yet again, when Audra dragged one free hand up Kay’s abs _._

“ _Fuck_ , Kay, you have no _idea_ ,” she whispered, fingers digging in on Kay’s stomach and teeth nipping at the soft, sensitive skin at the top of Kay’s tits. She took her time exploring all of Kay’s torso with both her lips and her hands, pausing only to drag her mouth across Kay’s overheated skin as she whispered things like, “ _fuck_ , Kay, you’re so hot,” “you’re so _cut_ , what the _fuck,_ ” and “you look so _good_ in this fucking _sports bra_ , _how?”_

Kay huffed out a laugh, her own hands squeezing on Audra’s shoulders. “You into butch shit, Auds?”

“ _Yes_ , yeah,” Audra said with a small giggle. She looked up and made eye contact again, with a gaze that made Kay’s thighs clench. “But mostly I’m into Kay shit right now.”

Kay didn’t trust herself to open her mouth; she knew at best she would utter some strange, garbled noise that couldn’t be recognized as human, and at worst she would spill every single one of her feelings. So instead, she did the only sane option: she grabbed Audra and pulled her back up so she could kiss the fucking _shit_ out of her.

For somebody that had been so active and assertive only moments before, Audra melted so sweetly into the bed, relaxing into Kay’s arms. Kay maneuvered them until they were laying side by side, two parentheses curling in to one another. She was afraid to know what her own face looked like in that moment. Audra’s expression was so open, smiling with a look of such utter contentment that Kay couldn’t help but worry how much worse, more _obvious_ her own gaze had to be.

It was all over when Audra reached out and slowly, tenderly brushed her fingers against Kay’s temple and cupped her face. It was too much, it was overwhelming. Kay surged forward to press their lips together again, knowing that hesitating for even a _moment_ could mean blurting out three dangerous words. Audra had zero complaints; she pulled Kay in even closer, opening her legs so she could drape one over Kay’s. This was, all-in-all, the best fucking thing that could ever happen. Before she could tell her hand to chill out, Kay was already reaching to run her hand up Audra’s thigh, gripping her strong leg and pulling her in even closer. Audra broke off their heated kiss with a gasp, practically purring as she pressed into Kay’s touch.

“God, I’m so happy I wore a dress this morning,” she whispered. Kay barely heard this, was barely cognizant of anything besides “soft” and “long, long legs.” She made a noise of vague recognition, which Audra seemingly took to mean that she should continue with her train of thought. She decided, apparently. that this thought was better demonstrated as a show-and-tell; she took Kay’s hand and brought it even further up her thigh, under her dress, dragging the soft fabric upward as their joined hands trailed higher. “You know, for easy access.”

It was then that Kay knew it would take a miracle to survive the night with any brain cells left intact. But, if the worst happened, then, _fuck_. What a way to go.

God, but Audra felt so _warm_ and soft, and Kay was already dizzy with want before even really touching her. She slowly ran the tips of her fingers just at the edge of Audra’s panties, tracing the seam, close but nothing _real_ , to be safe. Audra seemed to disagree, though, letting out a shaky breath and rocking a little closer, trying to press more into Kay’s touch. She took her hand off Kay’s and started to undo the little, delicate buttons on the front of her dress, eventually pulling the fabric open. Underneath, she had been wearing what looked like the flimsiest, most delicate excuse for a bralette ever conceived by man. The light, blush pink of the lacy fabric looked even paler, softer, against Audra’s visibly-flushed chest. The lace was largely transparent, failing to conceal at all the mouth-watering sight of Audra’s dark brown, already hardened nipples.

And, well. Kay was a weak woman. Weak women do weak things.

She didn’t even bother to move the fabric out of the way; instead, she leaned down and took the closest nipple into her mouth, the feel of the lacy texture a small price to pay for the euphoria of having Audra’s gorgeous tits in her mouth. Audra let out a wet gasp at this, hand moving to the back of Kay’s head to keep her there.

“Kay, shit, _yes_ ,” she gasped from above. Kay felt insane, possessed, unable to stop herself from sucking more of these beautiful breasts into her mouth. Eventually she moved until both of her hands were free to push the fabric of both cups aside. Not wasting a moment, she returned to giving sucking bites to one of the freed breasts while cupping the other in her now-free hand, occasionally brushing her thumb against the gorgeous, dark nipple. Audra sounded like she was enjoying the attention, breath shaky as she continued to run her fingers along the back of Kay’s head, digging into the short curls every time Kay’s mouth was particularly rough. She knew that Audra’s chest would look _insane_ by the end of the night, completely marked-up, red, and bitten, but she was sure that anybody in her position would do exactly the same.

When she moved her mouth to start giving more attention to the other breast, however, Audra let out a shaky laugh.

“Not a multitasker, huh?”

Kay didn’t even bother moving away from Audra’s tits, too happy to be interacting with them from up close. She just looked up, teeth still lightly framing Audra’s left nipple and raised her eyebrows in a silent question.

“You were getting somewhere good,” Audra explained. She took Kay’s right hand, now free, and pushed it back down under Audra’s dress. “You can do both at the same time.”

And, fuck. When she was right, she was right. Kay _could_ do both, _would_ do both, would do anything to make Audra happy. If Audra asked her to rob a bank right now because it would get her off, all Kay would ask was “why stop at one? Let’s rob a dozen.”

Still, this determination did little to dampen Kay’s nerves. As eager as she was to have the opportunity to touch her, she couldn’t help but be worried that no matter what she did, it would be obvious. Kay was too much, felt too much, liked it too much. Eventually, Audra would probably have no choice but to run away.

It was this thought that made her hand move so slowly, so carefully, fingers dipping underneath the fabric of Audra’s panties just enough to press against her clit. This small act of bravery was immediately worth it; Audra’s fingers gripped Kay’s short hair even harder, and Kay was rewarded with the first sweet, low moan from Audra’s lips. She was immediately obsessed with the sound, wanted to chase it, to hold it close and hear it forever. Her touch was firmer now, fingers slipping easily in the wetness between Audra’s legs. It was too easy to tease, to flick, to press in firmer and firmer circles, to fully catalogue exactly which motion drove Audra the craziest.

It would be so easy, at this point, to explore more. To slide one finger in first, then two, to pump inside of Audra and watch her fall apart on her fingers. The power of the sudden urge turned her vision hazy around the edges, made her feel like she was falling. And, if she was honest with herself, she knew she was falling one way or another.

Kay took her mouth off Audra’s breast for a moment, looking up into Audra’s face as she slowly trailed her hand down further. She remained silent, asking the question only with her concerned eyes, fingers slipping easily through the wet, silky lips of Audra’s warm cunt, coming to rest right outside of her entrance. She didn’t know what she was expecting, but it certainly wasn’t a spark of determination and excitement to run through Audra’s eyes. The other woman nodded and even bucked a little, nudging Kay’s fingers even closer to her entrance.

This was as clear an open invitation as possible. Still, Kay was hesitant. There was something infinitely more _intimate_ about being inside of Audra, something that gave her pause. Knowing that her face was probably too broken open, too transparent, she pressed her eyes closed as she slipped her first finger inside, slowly, tentatively, tenderly.

Audra’s response was immediate. Another low, happy moan, ending with a hissed whisper of Kay’s name. The effect of _that_ , of her _name_ , was immediate. Emboldened, Kay pumped her middle finger more confidently in and out, savoring the drag of the muscles as Audra squeezed around her. She felt Audra rock her pelvis toward the motions of Kay’s hand, chasing the feeling. It was heady, the headrush of having this effect on the most gorgeous, competent, impressive woman in the world. Kay was half-convinced that she could achieve her own orgasm just from the excitement of giving pleasure to Audra. She gave a few more sucking kisses to Audra’s tits, so flushed, warm and soft against her face.

“Good?” she asked, finally daring to meet Audra’s gaze again. At this point every subsequent moment with Audra convinced Kay that no, _this_ second, _this exact_ second was the best Audra had ever looked, but it had never felt more true than that moment. Her dark eyes were heavy-lidded and her smile was so lazy, just pure contentment stretching across her face as she happily accepted Kay’s finger–Kay _herself_ –into her.

“It’s a good _start,_ yeah,” Audra teased, huffing out a small laugh that ended in a low whine when Kay flicked her thumb against Audra’s clit in retaliation for that slight.

“Oh yeah?” Kay bit down on Audra’s closest nipple, resulting in even more bucking of Audra’s hips against her hand. God, but if she wasn’t careful she would get too used to this, to the feeling of Audra’s warm pussy lips pressing into her palm, of Audra’s wetness surrounding her fingers. It was intoxicating, it was perfect. “Can you handle more?”

“You have no idea what I can handle,” Audra challenged. She pressed down even firmer onto Kay’s finger, greedily taking the most that she could from the single digit. “The real question is: can you give it to me?”

A good question. Kay had a simple answer.

She retracted her single finger, and replaced it easily with three.

“Fuck,” Audra sobbed out, smile stretching even further, eyes closed. “ _Now_ we’re getting somewhere.”

“Greedy,” Kay admonished, meaning none of it.

“No,” Audra laughed, opening her eyes again to stare daringly into Kay’s. “Just not fragile.”

Kay made a noise of acknowledgment, speeding up the movement of her hand, pumping in and out with more purpose, more direction. Audra responded incredibly positively to this adjustment, moving one hand to grab at Kay’s arm and keep her there.

“Needy,” Kay laughed, but she also didn’t dare stop.

“Yeah, need _you._ ”

It was insane what those three words, choked out between gasping moans, could do to a person. Kay, for one, went absolutely buck fucking wild. Audra didn’t know what she was saying, didn’t understand the power she had over Kay, didn’t _know_ everything that she would do for the other woman if only she would ask. Kay herself didn’t know if she would ever have this chance again. But maybe, just maybe, if she fucked her just right, and gave Audra exactly what she asked for, exactly what she needed, Kay could do this, could touch her at least one more time.

Kay’s fingers were moving so quickly now, arm almost cramping, but she didn’t fucking _dare_ to stop. She doubled-down instead, retaking Audra’s tit into her mouth to suck, to bite, to flick, to do whatever it took to get Audra over the finish line. She seemed close, or close enough, hips thrusting back and forth on Kay’s fingers, making wet, sobbing noises as she chased her orgasm.

“Knew you would feel good,” Audra whispered, so soft Kay could barely hear it over the intoxicating sound of her fingers slipping in and out of Audra. “Thought about your fingers. A lot.”

“You thought about this?” Kay hoped that the naked emotion she could hear in her own voice wasn’t as apparent to Audra. “You thought about me?”

“God, yeah,” Audra nodded. “Wondered how you would finger fuck me.”

“Am I living up to the fantasy, babygirl?”

“So much better,” Audra whimpered. “ _Fuck,_ no contest. You’re fucking me so _good._ ”

Kay felt desperate. She _needed_ to live up to Audra’s thoughts, needed to get her there. She sat up, ignoring Audra’s confused face, and repositioned the other woman until she was on her back. Kay now knelt between Audra’s open legs, one hand still fucking in and out of her, the other rubbing hard circles against Audra’s clit.

The reaction was immediate, and positive, Audra’s back bowing and noises growing even louder as they slipped from her mouth. From this vantage point, Kay could see that she had been right; dark marks were blooming so beautifully across Audra’s chest. She imagined a future where she could do this all the time, could leave marks on Audra’s hips, her thighs, her neck, anywhere she wanted. Where she could give Audra the attention she deserved every day, touch her whenever she wanted it. Where they could maybe even love each other, could be open and tender, where the marks weren’t just signs of their desire for one another, but evidence of their commitment, their devotion, their love.

As Kay felt Audra’s orgasm hit through the rhythmic gripping of muscles around her own fingers, she refused to consider the possibility that it was this thought, this desire to love Audra openly, that pushed her to move just a little quicker, firmer, more passionately in just the way Audra needed.

She waited until Audra’s breathing was slightly more normal, until her back returned to being arched only a _normal_ amount, before she pulled her fingers out. Immediately, Audra decided to give her yet another heart attack by being unexpectedly, perfectly, murderously sexy.

“Feed it to me,” Audra laughed, with a raised eyebrow. “Wanna taste your fingers.”

Silently, afraid that she was _actually_ about to pass out, Kay crawled forward until she could do just this, sofly slipping her sopping fingers into Audra’s mouth to clean off. She suckled at Kay’s digits so greedily, so happily, that Kay was afraid that she would actually die if Audra ever got her mouth on Kay’s pussy. She could barely handle Audra’s tongue slipping between her fingers, messily sucking off every last drop of her own juices. How the _fuck_ would she survive that tongue directly on her clit, maybe even directly inside her entrance, if she was lucky.

And then, as a final proof that God was not, in fact, real, Audra seemed suddenly incredibly determined to do just that.

“Fuck, I gotta get my mouth on you,” Audra whimpered. Kay only had a moment to look down with widened eyes before she was grabbed by the waist and tossed on her back, because _God really. And truly. Could not be real._

The first item on Audra to-do list was, apparently, pushing Kay’s sports bra up just enough to get her mouth on Kay’s tits. She wanted to believe that the noise she made in response was sexy, or dignified or, fuck, she would settle for _human_ , but she knew better than that. Audra seemed into it, though, sucking even harder, giving her the smallest taste of payback for the treasure map Kay had left across Audra’s chest.

When she pulled off, Audra’s eyes looked wild, energized.

“Fuck. Tits, huh.”

“Yeah!” Kay’s laugh was manic, a little too-much. “They’re great.”

“Mm, the best,” Audra agreed, licking from the underside of one of Kay’s tits back up to the nipple, and giving it a sharp bite. Kay twitched at this and hissed, making Audra grin around her nipple. “Yours are amazing.”

“Me? _Yours_ are amazing. Wanna build a fuckin statue to your tits.”

“Oh yeah?” Audra laughed, and grabbed Kay’s other breast in her palm. “Well I’m gonna build a monument to yours.”

“I’m gonna name a country after yours.”

“A _cunt_ ry, huh?” Audra laughed, slipping her hand down to cup between Kay’s legs. “I like the sound of that.”

Kay whimpered, feeling like Audra was literally holding her, vulnerable, in the palm of her hands. She pressed into the touch, the aching, desperate feeling that had been building since Audra arrived finally getting some attention, but not enough. Audra smiled at this reaction and pressed firmer, dragging the thick athletic fabric against Kay’s sensitive cunt, even this barest hint of friction feeling heavenly.

“God, Kay, I bet I could get you off like _this_ if I wanted to. You look desperate.”

“Fuck off,” Kay laughed, choking down a whimper, knowing that Audra was probably right. “I thought you wanted to put your mouth on me.”

Audra groaned and threw her head back, displaying her unfairly sexy neck. “Ugh, I hate it when you’re right.”

“You must hate me a lot.”

Audra squeezed her hand which, as it turns out, was a very effective way to get Kay to shut the fuck up.

“Cállate la boca.”

“Te gusta mi boca,” Kay shot back, cocky for no good reason. She was, once again, shut up very effectively, at the sight of Audra running her tongue over her lips as she stared at Kay’s mouth.

“Es verdad. He probado esos labios. ¿Y estos?”

Kay couldn’t stop the whimper that escaped her. “Jesucristo.”

Audra grinned down at Kay as she practically ripped her leggings and underwear off of her, shoving them quickly down and away. She parted Kay’s legs and looked between them, heavily, looking _far_ too pleased to drink in the sight. When she looked back up at Kay, there was murder in her eyes.

“Jesús no puede salvarte ahora. No de mi.”

After all of this, Kay couldn’t muster up an ounce of surprise that Audra was, well, a very enthusiastic pussy eater. She had already felt completely undone at the way Audra ran her tongue around Kay’s fingers; the way she felt now that Audra’s tongue was drinking in Kay’s wetness, lapping greedily between her folds, flicking at her clit while also maintaining spine-meltingly hot eye contact? Kay felt like she might as well die right then and there. She was half-certain that she _would_ die. At least at this stage of the night, her tombstone wouldn’t be quite so sad. Richie would still roast her for 90 minutes, sure, but everybody would also line up to give her one last high five before they laid her to rest. “Here lies Kay McCall. Died because Audra’s pussy eating skills were too bomb.”

Which they _were_. She had barely even begun and Kay already felt her control spiraling away, knew the orgasm would hit after an embarrassingly short amount of time. She had been so focused on hiding her rapidly-approaching orgasm that she didn’t expect it when Audra pinched her inner thigh, hard.

“Ow! What the fuck, Auds?”

“Fuck off with that quiet shit, Kay. I wanna fuckin _hear_ you.”

And then, very maturely, Audra left her with no choice.

Kay had never heard herself sound like this, and she honestly hoped that she never would again. Her breathing had gone completely off the rails, abs heaving, as Audra held Kay down by the hips and rhythmically, firmly rolled her tongue around Kay’s clit, staring hard into Kay’s eyes. Her gaze would move sometimes, when she dipped down to messily drag her tongue up and down Kay’s slit, chasing the taste to her center. Kay made a truly embarrassing, bitten off groan when Audra swirled her tongue around the outside of her entrance and then dipped in, just a little, tearing a choked out sob from Kay’s throat.

“What the fuck, Auds,” Kay gasped, glaring down at her gorgeous, infuriating co-worker, who had the audacity to _wink_ in response.

“Best thing I’ve tasted in years,” Audra laughed, before rubbing her tongue up and down on Kay’s throbbing clit. It took _pitifully_ little else before Kay’s orgasm hit. Audra continued to gently tongue her through it, tightening her grip on Kay’s hips as her legs shook so hard the entire bed rocked. When Audra resurfaced she looked incredibly pleased with herself, and Kay couldn’t even fault her for it. She had fucking earned it.

That was almost the worst part, truly. Audra had _earned_ Kay’s devotion, her awe, her admiration. If she could, she would give Audra an A+ and thirty sheets of gold stars for her performance. Kay wasn’t confident at _all_ that she had performed to the best of her ability. Audra could very reasonably go home, laugh about Kay’s piss-poor performance in bed, and move on with her life. But Kay wouldn’t be able to move on. Truthfully, regardless, Kay already knew that she was fucked, that she would never be the same after this. But, even if it ended in rejection, she would be able to live with herself a little easier if she took one last shot at raising her grade.

“You should get naked,” Kay said, determined. “And you should come sit on my face. I want to taste you.”

Audra’s mouth twitched at this, grin slowly spreading. “Sounds good to me.”

Kay would remember this sight forever: Audra, kneeling on Kay’s bed, unbuttoning the rest of her dress and sliding it off of her shoulders; pulling the stretched out bralette all the way off, gracefully, over her head; and, finally, discarding her soaked-through panties. They were ruined, would never be the same again, and neither would Kay.

“Good?”

“Perfect,” Kay said, meaning it in every single way she could. Audra’s smile was small, but Kay didn’t miss the way her face and chest flushed, just a little. God, but she was cute. It was this, her cuteness, that felt so much more fatal than even the vaguely filthy shit she had said tonight. Kay could handle sexy, could compartmentalize it, had done so dozens of times. It was the way Audra was endlessly endearing that spelled her doom.

So, Kay had no choice but to do what she did best. She deflected.

“I saved a seat for you,” she said, gesturing at her face. Audra cackled, rolling her eyes.

“A perfect gentlewoman,” Audra replied, in a perfect Southern accent.

“Oh, there’s my sexy actress,” Kay cooed, watching with a grin as Audra moved up the bed. “I knew this was all an act.”

“No, Kay,” she laughed, thighs twitching as she settled above Kay’s mouth. “There are some things you can’t fake.”

Kay pinched Audra’s thigh, huffing out a small laugh when she jumped a little. “Babygirl, you literally can. It’s a whole running joke in, like, every shitty comedy.”

“Is this the only real way to shut you up? Sitting on your face?”

“Probably.”

“God, the silence is going to be so fuckin sweet.”

“Not as sweet as you taste.”

“I’ll let you be the judge,” Audra murmured as she lowered herself closer. Kay, the happiest she had probably ever been, wrapped her arms around Audra’s thighs and opened her mouth for the first taste.

She felt, unfortunately, completely addicted right from the beginning. She only just held back a sob, a prayer, a righteous shout to the God who probably existed again, because nothing else could explain the euphoria of tasting Audra. Heaven _was_ real, it _was_ a place on earth, and it was Audra’s cunt, dripping down on Kay’s tongue. There was no fucking way she could handle this being the only time she got to do this, got to worship at Audra’s altar with her open and willing mouth. There was no fucking way. She needed to do this as often as possible, ideally for the rest of her life.

And, thankfully, Audra seemed to be enjoying it, too. She was gently rocking down, obviously trying to hold back and be polite, but she was also whispering continually how fucking good it felt. Kay’s heart couldn’t help but swell with pride, and it made her bolder, hungrier. She rolled her tongue in waves and waves against Audra’s clit, chased the trickling river coming from her entrance, dove in between her folds again and again and again, feeling the rush of being close enough to ride a tidal wave.

“Fuck, Kay, you’re good at that,” Audra whimpered. “You were made for this, huh? You were made to eat me out. You look so good like this, look like you could do this forever.”

Kay’s hands tightened as Audra’s arrow hit so close to the mark. Audra took this as a good sign, as encouragement to keep going, as permission to keep killing Kay with every one of her words. “God, Kay, you’re so good to me. So good to me right now. Eating me just right, aren’t you? I could be good to you, too, baby, and I will. I’ll be so fuckin good for you. I’ll do whatever you want, get on my knees for you. Maybe next time you’ll take out your strap and fuck me with it, if I’m a good girl? _God_ , I bet your strap is huge. Bet you could fill me up real good, make me feel it in my fuckin throat. I _want_ that, Kay, I want that from _you._ ”

When Audra’s second orgasm hit, Kay couldn’t tell who was shaking more: Audra, as the waves rolled through her twitching body; or Kay, who was shaking from a job well done, yes, but also from _want_. From an aching, bone-deep _want_ to give Audra everything she asked for, forever, until she had given every single piece of herself. Until there was nothing left but dry, cracked bones. And, if she asked for them, Kay would give those to Audra, too.

It was this thought that haunted her, as she watched Audra bounce around her apartment, being insanely cute and endearing. She was ruthlessly cute as they showered together, cute as they brushed their teeth, side-by-side. She was cute as they crawled back into bed, holding hands, while Audra squeezed their joined hands and talked about her plans for the upcoming holidays. Kay thought for a moment that, as Audra spoke, she was speaking as if they would be spending the holidays together. But this was too much to hope for, Kay knew. Audra had needed companionship tonight, had needed to feel safe somewhere. And Kay was all too happy to provide it.

It didn’t matter what happened from here on out. Kay knew that she was completely and totally fucked.


End file.
